Give Thanks, With a GRATEFUL Heart
by Shirley Jean
Summary: Sometimes in life, we can get so caught up in things that we forget to stop and remember to be thankful, as one of our paramedics get reminded of in this Thanksgiving One-Shot story. Let me know what you think, and have a blessed Thanksgiving!


The repetition of his name being called out kept echoing in the deep recesses of John's mind. He was trying to find its origin. Darkness was everywhere, not to be remotely outdone by the pain he was feeling. Where was he?

_What happened?_

A flicker of awareness invaded his mind…he hadn't been alone…

_Roy…where was Roy?_

He had to find Roy…He tried to gather his faculties to find his best friend, his partner, his brother…

_Start slowly,_ he thought. _But don't waste time. Roy must need him._ _If he hurt this bad, Roy could be hurting worse. _ He began moving the fingers of his right hand…_okay so far. _

_There's that voice again…calling his name…it seems so far away…it echo's…like in a far and distant tunnel_…making his head throb…and making it feel three times bigger than it truly was.

_Hard. To. Breathe...Need...R-Roy…_

Flashing light in his eyes – on, off. On, off. _W-what..a mask?_ Covering his nose and mouth.

On, off, on, off. He drew back from the offensive light. His upper right arm began to tighten…really tight…as a familiar sound of the bulb squeezing can be heard.

_Roy…someone help Roy…Please!_ A wet swab, then a sharp jab startles him at his right arm.

_More voices?_

His mind fogged over, as voices pleaded for him to stay aware and awake as they kept beckoning to him using his own name.

Darkness covered him like a wet and dreary blanket, still leaving him to wonder what happened to his best friend.

E*E*E*E*E

"Okay, Johnny, Sweetheart, You've slept long enough. We have lots to do before Thanksgiving. We only have a week to get everything ready. Wake up, sleepy head. Com'on . You can do it…" JoAnne DeSoto squeezed Johnny's hand as she stroked his dark hair off his forehead, trying to ignore the blips of his heart monitor that had been breaking her own heart. She was rewarded for her efforts of coaxing as John's dark lashes flickered lightly against his pale skin. A relieved smile crossed her face as she reached for the call light. A grateful tear slid down her cheek and onto the smoothed sheet she had just straightened around her second most favorite paramedic. He had once again kept her family together, and kept his word. He had saved her first most favorite paramedic. More tears slid from her eyes unchallenged landing haphazardly on John's shoulder, soaking into his hospital-issued gown. She quickly dried her eyes, not wanting the strength she was known for to be compromised by whomever answered the call light.

Dixie McCall and Dr. Kel Brackett entered the room and made their way to check on the patient. As the awareness of their patient increased, so did his agitation of not knowing where his best friend and partner was. He was not yet aware of Roy's fate. Johnny's heart monitor began a symphony of its own, much to the displeasure of his doctor. He had to know about Roy.

"Johnny, you have to settle down, or I'll have to sedate you. I mean it… CALM DOWN!" Both Dixie and JoAnne stepped up to settle him down, when the man himself, Roy DeSoto, appeared in the doorway, sporting a small white bandage on his eyebrow, and a sling cradling his left arm. No cast was present, which seemed to make Johnny feel better. The look of panic slowly left Johnny's face, and the heart monitor slowly made its way back to even, rhythmic blips of calmness.

"Hey Junior! Glad to see you finally awake! You had me worried for a while there. Say, uh, would it be alright if I have a few minutes with my partner?" Roy gave a questioning look around the room.

"Sure, Roy. But just a few minutes. I'll be back to check on him." Dr. Brackett, Dix, and JoAnne gave the partners the privacy they needed. Roy approached his best friends' bedside.

"How ya doing, Johnny?" Roy asked.

"Ok, now that I know you're alright." Johnny half-whispered.

"Still fuzzy. I jus' remember being out of it…hearing voices, and w-wondering where you were…w-wanting to get ta you." John's monitor started to pick up again. Roy stepped up and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay Johnny. Take a deep breath. You okay? " John nodded.

Roy filled in the blanks for his friend…

E*E*E*E*E

_(A few days earlier...)_

"10-4, Rampart, splint ankle, start IV, and transport." Roy repeated back Dr. Early's orders into the bio-phone, and replaced the black phone into the box. Johnny began to prep the patient for the IV, and Roy looked around for someone to retrieve the splint for him. Chet and Marco were busy washing down the gasoline that had spilled from the car after it had crashed into the telephone pole, and Mike was adjusting the instruments on the engine. Cap was talking with Vince about how on earth the car had managed to snap the telephone off, land his car on top of it, and it's victim still end up with only a broken ankle and a head laceration. Go figure. Roy shrugged innocently, and decided to go after what he needed himself.

"I'm gonna grab the splint, I'll be right back." Roy told his partner. Johnny gave a quick nod as he adjusted the IV, and re-checked the pulse. As Roy made his way toward the squad, a loud squealing of tires could be heard, and Johnny jumped immediately to his feet, and ran.

The screeching of brakes brought Johnny to a dead run. Roy felt a pair of hands on his back and himself being thrust forward and down toward the pavement, free of the impending danger. The vehicle, a panel van, slid sideways, catching and slamming John between it and the squad. John couldn't see his best friend, and he only knew pain, then the intrusive, suffocating darkness.

In its crazed and panicked state, the van peeled out, leaving John Gage crumpled on the pavement next to the squad, and Roy DeSoto shaking his clouded, bleeding head in its' wake.

Seeing his partner on the ground, Roy began yelling his name, over and over. He crawled on all fours to his side, being mindful of how seriously injured his friend and partner probably was. Cap had already called for extra help, and Vince lit out after the van, calling for back-up.

E*E*E*E*E

Roy paused as he finished telling the story. He eyed his best friend as he let the facts sink in, and resonate in Johnny's mind. Johnny laid his head back and rubbed his forehead, as the details became clear, and the pieces fell into place.

"You Okay? You need anything? " Johnny quietly shook his head and released the breath he had carefully been holding.

Roy shuffled his foot on the floor, casting his eyes downward. His best friend and brother had saved his life. Again. This is something they did for each other on the job all the time, but this…Johnny had literally ran to his side, in a 'fluke' situation, and put Roy's life ahead of his own. He had escaped with a few stitches and a wrenched shoulder.

And Johnny? A Concussion, broken ribs, a broken collar-bone . He could've been killed, but Johnny saw to it that he lived to spend Thanksgiving with his wife and children. The very Thanksgiving he had complained about just a week ago. The Thanksgiving he was dreading because JoAnne had invited way too many extra people to.

He had just wanted to relax, put his feet up, gorge himself on turkey, watch football, and, if need be, scratch himself in HIS own home. Was that too much to ask? He finally had that day off. His partner had always told him he had so much to be thankful for, that he needed to count his blessings, and he just shrugged it off. What was he thinking?

"What is it, Roy? Are you alright?" Johnny asked his friend. Roy looked up in astonishment.

"Me? Am I alright? I, ah, don't know where to begin, Johnny." Roy looked at his friend with saddened eyes.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Jo? The kids?" Johnny tried to sit up, and grimaced, holding his sore ribs.

"I just…don't have the words to, ah, thank you, for, ah, pushing me out of the way... " Roy's voice cracked with emotion.

"Roy, you don't have to…"

Yes, yes I do, junior. I can't, ah, express how grateful I am to you for….for…" Johnny quietly interrupted.

Are you, Roy? Grateful, I mean? Not about what happened at the accident, I'm talking about life. Life in general. You have so much in your life to be grateful for. Every single day. We all do. We just have to look for it. Something I learned a long time ago is life is so much better if you find something to feel grateful for every day. I have a saying, Roy. Some people see the glass as half full, and some see it as half empty. but me... I'm just grateful to have a glass!"

Johnny settled back and gave his partner a half-smile.

Roy looked into the eyes of his friend. He had more wisdom than he gave him credit for.

He had more blessings than he realized.

And this Thanksgiving, he was going to give thanks, with a GRATEFUL heart.


End file.
